


冬雾

by AndMereOblivion



Category: Bleach
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:29:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29431731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndMereOblivion/pseuds/AndMereOblivion
Summary: 东仙中心向（实际上也就是他和修兵2020最后几天写的。一个新年前的小故事
Kudos: 1





	冬雾

一般情况，九番队的队长除了开队长例会、作战及日常起居，基本上只能在两个地方见到：队长室，和厨房。前者被改造成像编辑部一样的构造，六张办公桌分别属于队长到六席，桌间隔以半透明隔板，上面时常贴着截稿日期；而后者经过两次结构调整和一次扩建，基本上能满足本队队长对于做料理的一切要求。

队长有权改造自己的住处，这一点在瀞灵廷人尽皆知。例如十三番队队长的居所就常年被清雅的观赏类植物包围——虽然这其实更像是全队上下共同建出的成果了。

同样人尽皆知的是，队长级死神的房间条件比一般队士好很多。不用集体住宿自不必说，房间的整体布局实则类似现世的独立公寓。自然，每个番队风格不同，队长对房间不同部分的使用频率也不尽相同。

综上两点，单从道理上讲，九番队队长下厨做饭并无任何不可。但显然对大部分队士来说，这个事实还是太过惊奇了，不必说一些——或着特定的一个——番队除了惊奇更多的是看不顺眼。

——第三件人尽皆知的事情，是九番队与十一番队一向理念不合。

队长的生活真是简单而深刻呢。九番队的队士这么说。

你们队长真是无聊到爆啦，剑术用来切菜吗？十一番队的队士这么说。

果然是野蛮的十一番队。

是你们九番队太没斗志了吧。

“东仙队长，上一期瀞灵廷通信调查的问卷已经回收并且整理完成了。”

桧佐木修兵穿过街道上队士间的闲聊，走进九番队的庭院时，东仙要正背对他立于缘廊，白色的队长羽织在冬日的微风中摆起小小的弧度。那个身影在护廷十三队中算不上非常显眼，相较七番队或十一番队的队长而言更称得上很瘦削，但在修兵看来他的队长是高大的——尽管现实意义上，他比东仙还高出五厘米。

“说一说结果吧，桧佐木。”东仙转过身，夕照拂过他轮廓分明的脸，在他的风镜边缘划开一道刺眼的光。

“绝大多数人对杂志印刷的技术革新表示支持，称赞了文字清晰度的提升，并认为您身为总编辑十分称职。此外，收到了关于杂志内容的十余条建议，明天将与您详细讨论。还有相当一部分本队的队士，”修兵忍不住笑了一声才接着说下去，“相当一部分本队的队士认为您做的料理十分美味。您真是一位优秀的队长。”

“……是吗。”

他像平时多数时候一般沉默，脸上的表情隐没在一片阴翳中。影子从窗棂一路滑落到地板，即将全部落入地平之下的太阳仍然愚蠢地燃烧，天空上现出橙与蓝紫交织的云，皆是淡淡的颜色。已经是傍晚时分了。

——实在讽刺。这样的话他现在并不能说出口，但他依旧感到自己所为之可笑。称职？优秀？在他看来，只要他仍是九番队的队长，赞美与认可便无异于某种极大的耻辱。他在死神的职位上待得越久，越有心中恨意如利刃将他刺穿钉死。而性格与生存理念使然，他又无法对本职工作弃之不理。他几乎冷笑出声，长久存在的痛苦和愤怒像要将他从内里撕裂，让他在自己的副队长面前彻底暴露他所有真实的想法。他周身的气氛冰结，斜阳打在他身上冷得像新落的雪。

这样的情绪桧佐木修兵看不真切，他感到一丝不和谐，却也对东仙的沉默习以为常。在他眼里，他的队长从不是太爱说话的人，更不会轻易表露自己所想，近乎难以看透，却又很单一，很一板一眼。东仙要会使用现世最新的技术印刷瀞灵廷通信，会把总编辑该做的事认真地、一项不差地完成，会在战斗中洞察一切，并以最小的代价取胜。

同样，会指导他、引导他、宽容他。

因而，桧佐木修兵说：您真是一位优秀的队长。

他向东仙道别，走回队舍。

死神并不常生病，需要治疗的场合更多是战斗后。但不知是连夜排版校对润色稿件太久还是在冬日身着无袖的死霸装立于庭院太久（抑或是二者皆有之），一场突如其来的重感冒让东仙短暂地停止了一切工作。事实上，他自己都对这突如其来的病情感到惊讶，紧接着他试图劝说四番队队长让他去完成他的队务及编辑任务。新年前夕，事务异常繁多，暂停任何一项，便会耽误很多环节的正常运转。

“这可不行，病人应该好好休养，你说呢，东、仙、队、长？”

修兵清楚地看见自己一向表情沉着的队长抽了抽嘴角，然后略带无奈地摇了摇头。

“桧佐木。”

“东仙队长？”

“去本队队长室把待审的稿件拿来吧。”

桧佐木修兵实在不知道他当日何来的胆量在卯之花烈的注视下将一叠纸交到东仙要手中。后来他每每回想此事，都深觉自己简直是勇气可嘉。他为九番队之后可能受到的压迫重重地叹了口气。四番队当然不会因此怠慢治疗，只是可能以后，每位四番队的队士估计都像他们的队长一样带有威压地凝视九番队的受治者了。

不过东仙队长大概不会在意吧。修兵这样想，一边看着他的队长。他曾经好奇东仙如何在目不能视的情况下进行文稿的阅读和修改，几经犹豫后他问出了这个问题。那时候，他正在一片寂静中努力解释自己并无冒犯之意，东仙开口回答了他。

“无妨，桧佐木，不必太过拘谨，”东仙说，“藉由经过强化锻炼的灵压感知，我可以看到物体的大致轮廓。当然，也包括书写在纸张上的文字。不过我所看见的一切只有黑白，轮廓很不稳定，常常摇晃，模糊不清。”

“也就是说……”

“说得明白一点，轮廓是白，其余全部是黑色。因此天空之于我，只像一片泼下的墨。我拥有身为生者时对色彩描述的大致记忆，但我确实从未真正见过黑白外的任何色彩。相对之下，最轻松的事务竟然是阅读了。所以我不会在其他时候过分依赖这种感知，你平时将我当作完全不能看见也无甚不可，毕竟事实本就如此。”

桧佐木修兵一时不知如何回应。他想：东仙队长什么色彩都不曾见过吗？他不曾见过火焰，不曾见过流云，不曾见过月光吗？不曾见过忧郁的、澄净的蓝，或者宁静的、深沉的绿吗？他目见的世界的一切，仅仅是黑与白吗？虽然这一点显而易见并且理所应当，但未免……

“没有必要因此担忧我，桧佐木。我已经习以为常。”

“……是，东仙队长。”

“没有必要因此担忧我，桧佐木。感冒不是什么严重的病……咳。桧佐木？”

修兵从回忆里回过神来，听到他的队长叫他。东仙朝他递来审完的投稿，话语中杂着一声咳嗽。

“有劳了，东仙队长。我果然还是觉得您该好好休息，剩余的工作就交给我吧。现在是吃晚饭的时间，您想吃些什么，我去准备。”

“谢谢，桧佐木，什么都可以，”东仙迟疑两秒，补充，“除醋拌凉菜外都可以。”

“诶……好的。”

最后桧佐木修兵做了筑前煮，这是他看到他的队长在亲自做过的繁多料理中唯一曾表现出明显兴趣的一种常见菜式。但他与东仙一同吃晚餐时的思考并不在筑前煮上。整个九番队绝少有人知道东仙队长不喜醋拌凉菜，桧佐木修兵今天头次了解此事，却也没有比其他队士明白多少。他想不出所以然，更不能读懂素来冷静稳重的东仙队长为何会仅仅因为口味喜好，在一瞬间生出明显的情绪波动。而之于东仙要本人，这单单是因为蔬菜佐醋酸涩且凉薄，与他曾经的无助和痛苦过于相似，总让他想起隐没在雨中的星光和无根无定的云。醋这种调味品，若过度使用是能尝出苦味的，有时这让他几乎流泪，像在雪以外再加上一层霜的仁慈，深重苦寒一如他的绝望。

他总要用些什么存放他的无能为力。

桧佐木修兵放下筷子。他自知这样的话题不适合此刻讨论。于是，他只好也只能说：

“我先走了，东仙队长，祝您早日康复。”

康复自然很快到来，甚至早于九番队以外的死神听说这件事。正像东仙自己所说，这不是严重的病。瀞灵廷通信的总编辑很快丢掉了这小小的插曲，继续与队士一起忙忙碌碌。

新年前一天的清晨，瀞灵廷通信的编辑部结束连续三日的通宵，完成了新年特辑的终稿。九番队的三席到六席陆续在办公桌上沉沉睡去，桧佐木修兵按按太阳穴伸个懒腰，站起身拉开屋门，准备去呼吸一下阔别已久的新鲜空气。

紧接着他被低温赶回了房间，披上一件外套才又出门。门外的空地上覆了一层厚雪，他的鼻尖触到早晨的雾气。庭院静默无声地在雾中朦胧，树枝末端偶有不堪重负的积雪坠落。不久，他听见门被再次拉开的声音。东仙要披着队长羽织，端着两杯茶站在了他的身边。茶的香气随蒸腾而起的白色水汽在空中扩散。他听见东仙叹了口气。

“早上好，东仙队长。”

“早上好，桧佐木，辛苦你了。”

“您才是，身为队长而事事亲力亲为，实在是辛苦了。而且您刚刚康复，本来也不该这么没日没夜地工作。”

东仙极轻地笑了一声，递给他一杯茶。

“说到工作，没日没夜大概是九番队的常态。至于身体状况，没关系的，我还远远不能算作弱不禁风吧？”

按能力评估量表所写，您的体力数值在队长中似乎是偏低。桧佐木修兵想了想，还是觉得这话有点冒犯，便在脑中把这些字连同说出它们的想法一并擦去。他喝了口茶，哈出一团白气，说：“起雾了，队长。”

门内的灯黯淡地亮着一点光，远远望去像暗夜里的萤火。无处不在的湿冷气息入侵每个角落，萦绕枯枝与廊柱，一切都被裹上寒意，在没有边际的寂静中等待下一个季节。远处似乎传来人声，又似乎没有，微小又恍惚的梦境依然滞留。何方的天空广阔高远，九番队的队长和副队长站在屋檐下，有一搭没一搭地聊天。瀞灵廷的冬日也像其余任何地方一样清冷而萧索。

“是啊，到处都有压下来的潮湿，”东仙沉默半晌，用很罕见的、悠闲的语气说，“桧佐木，在你眼里雾是什么样的？”

“……要我说的话，是又空灵又疏离的白。”

“不错的形容呢。就好像……让我看到了一样。”

桧佐木修兵转头看向对方。此时东仙没有戴风镜，也没有束起头发。他正半闭着眼睛，低头喝茶，深紫色的卷发在身后散着，在白色羽织上分外显眼。修兵忽然感到某种微小但真切的快乐从他心中升起，与茶水一起让他周身变得温暖，变得足以抵挡冬天的寒风。

“队长，虽然为时还早，但还是祝您新年快乐。”

“新年快乐，桧佐木，”东仙喝掉最后一口茶，说，“走吧，去房间里休息一会儿，然后把终稿送去印刷。”

“好的，东仙队长。”

桧佐木修兵在那时甚至忘记了他偶尔出现的、对这般平静而珍贵的时光会逝去的担忧。他绝不曾料想，有一日他会站在尸魂界的土地上，极力抬头，仰视在光柱中上升的东仙要。东仙扔掉了混战中损坏的队长羽织，似乎于昭昭白日下彻底与死神划清界限。

为什么。

他喉咙梗住，理智尽数无踪，只能用眼神嘶吼。

他同样不曾料想，再次见到他的队长——也许该说是前队长了——的时候，对方散下头发，白衣的下摆在风中摇晃，面貌与他记忆中那个清晨时的形象一瞬间重合。

他尽力稳住呼吸，疼痛拉扯他的神经。他不受控制地、缓缓念出那个敬称。

“好久不见……东仙队长。”

他此前从未用如此大的力量握紧斩魄刀的刀柄。那力量已然超出他手心皮肤的承受极限，好像在下一秒，刀柄就会嵌入他的血肉之中。

桧佐木修兵一个字、一个字地想：请让这一刻慢一点。不，快一点吧。

“割裂吧，风死。”

这是冬日难得的晴天，他的眼前却起了雾。

END

我一开始就是想写东仙做料理，结果写到最后啥都写了唯独这个没写…

我感觉上的灵压视觉应该是漫画里清虫始解那种反色效果（.）

东仙，真是好难写的人…也真是悲剧又悲情的人。

我很喜欢他。


End file.
